


Falling Into Place

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (kind of??? idk), Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, You Have Been Warned, also very cliche, extremely sloppy POV switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It feels as if he’s tipped over a precipice and plunged head-first into an endless abyss, leaving everything behind; but he couldn’t care less—he knows Sehun will be there to catch him.





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a full-length fic with 10k of slow-burn that I will probably never get around to writing, so I'm just going to list all the FYIs here to (hopefully) avoid confusion:  
> -age of characters (as of this fic): Kyungsoo-36 Sehun-21  
> -Kyungsoo is a corporate businessman, Sehun is currently a college student majoring in dance  
> -Sehun was entrused to Kyungsoo's care when he was 15 years old, upon which Kyungsoo became Sehun's (not-so-legal) guardian; they've been living together ever since

“Hyung?”

Sehun’s voice is muffled by the heavy wooden door of Kyungsoo’s study, but it does nothing to mask the agitated concern in his tone, which is enough to make Kyungsoo heave a sigh and lean back in his vintage leather chair as he calls out a permission to enter. He only just got home and given his current mood, he would have preferred to avoid Sehun entirely. But he’s practically been living in the office for the past three days now, and in spite of himself, he _misses_ him.

The door is pushed open slowly, long pale fingers inching over the doorframe, followed by a mop of messy dark hair, and finally, Sehun, dressed in nothing but a plain t-shirt and ripped jeans, his stern brows drawn together with worry.

The boy paces over to him in measured strides, footsteps muffled in the plush carpet, and Kyungsoo is absentmindedly aware of how graceful he is, the elegant poise of a dancer sewn seamlessly into his lean frame. Sometimes Kyungsoo forgets that he’s practically an adult now, not the pale skinny noodle of a boy he first met six years ago. He’s seen him grow so much over the years, witnessed how he shot up and filled out; notices how he holds himself now, surrounded by an air of quiet superiority, fully aware that no one can deny him anything—least of all Kyungsoo.

It’s especially evident at moments like these, when Sehun strides up to him with purpose, bending over his chair until he looms over Kyungsoo, deliberate and intimidating.

“Hyung. You need. To take. A break.”

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. He hates making Sehun worry, but months and months of careful negotiation and sleepless nights spent poring over every last detail have left his nerves brittle and tense, his entire body strung out like stiff wire. The aftermath of anxiety hangs over him like an impending storm cloud, and no matter what he does it simply won’t go away.

“I can’t. What if we missed something? The tiniest mistake might—”

“ _Hyung._ ” Sehun sounds almost exasperated at this point, and he reaches out to cup Kyungsoo’s chin, tilting his face towards him. “That contract was wrapped up three hours ago. You and the entire team slaved over it for five months, proofread it half a million times. You didn’t miss _anything_.”

Kyungsoo slumps forward in his seat and buries his face into his hands, groaning in frustration. Sehun’s warm fingers curl around the back of his neck, massaging small circles into his skin as he shushes him gently.

“It’s fine hyung, trust me. Everything’s settled now.”

Kyungsoo groans again and rocks forward, forehead pressing into Sehun’s warm stomach, willing himself to believe in his words. It isn’t particularly difficult: not when Sehun is holding him like this, warm fingers kneading into his neck, tangling in his hair. As always, Sehun is quiet and comforting, like a steady rock in this ocean of self-inflicted turmoil, and not for the first time Kyungsoo wonders how he does it, how he manages to calm Kyungsoo down in a way nobody else can. It must be a sign of sorts, a warning that he’s already given away too much of himself, and at other times he might have heeded it. But for now he’s quite content to stay like this, lost in the soothing lull of Sehun’s presence.

But apparently Sehun has other ideas.

All of a sudden he’s tugging persistently at Kyungsoo’s sleeve, beckoning him to rise from his seat. “Let me help you hyung.” Sehun’s voice is low, seductive, and the implication in his tone sends a thrill running down Kyungsoo’s spine. “Let me take care of you.”

Kyungsoo relents, rigid posture easing up reluctantly as he allows Sehun to drag him up. He stands, pliant and unresisting as Sehun tugs gently at his necktie, loosening the intricate knot and easing it over his head. Deft fingers make a show of untangling the exquisite silk, pulling it taut, testing the fabric. Kyungsoo can already anticipate what’s going to happen next, and he shivers a little under the weight of Sehun’s dark, burning gaze, tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he closes his eyes and waits.

Sehun circles around to stand behind him, settling the makeshift blindfold over Kyungsoo’s eyes, and almost immediately everything is plunged into darkness, the dull yellow imprinted on the back of his eyelids wiped out completely. Sehun eases him forward, one hand on his shoulder, guiding him; the other on the small of his back, bending him over until his elbows make contact with a firm surface. The world tilts momentarily, and in that moment everything just slips from his grasp. His mind reflexively sharpens in on his suddenly heightened senses, and all other thoughts and worries simply flicker and die out. It feels as if he’s tipped over a precipice and plunged head-first into an endless abyss, leaving everything behind; but he couldn’t care less—he knows Sehun will be there to catch him.

“Keep your elbows on the table.”

The command is laced with authority, dark and demanding, and it makes Kyungsoo’s knees go weak with desire. He relishes it, this utter surrender of control, the freefall into decadence. White noise floods his mind, so deafening he nearly misses the sound of a zipper and the soft rustling of denim as Sehun pulls off his jeans with surprising efficiency. The blood is pounding through his veins, heat coursing under his skin, entire body humming and alive like an electric wire, eager and craving for contact. And Sehun obliges him. He makes quick work of Kyungsoo’s belt, fingers tucking under the clasp and clicking it open, freeing the entire length of leather in one swift tug. The buckle hits the carpeted floor with a dull thud, and almost immediately Sehun’s arms are back around his waist, reaching in front to unzip his dress pants with practiced ease. He feels Sehun crowd into his space, longer legs bracketing his thighs, half-hard erection pressed up against his ass, and he stifles a moan at the desperate contact. Sehun bends over, molding his torso into Kyungsoo’s back, warm lips trailing a line of kisses from the base of his neck to the soft patch of warm skin just beneath his ear.

“I thought of tying you up,” Sehun murmurs, silky and dangerous. “Binding your wrists with that belt...imagined how pretty you would be, all tied up for me.” He mouths at the fragile ridge of the helix, his breathing heavy and warm in Kyungsoo’s ear. “But we haven’t fucked for three _days_.” The last word comes out in a growl as Sehun rolls his hips with a vengeance, hot hard length digging into Kyungsoo’s plush rear, and Kyungsoo bites back another moan as a spike of arousal shoots down his spine, lighting his nerves on fire. “I’m not going to wait any longer.” Large warm hands snake into his boxers, cupping the base of his thighs, pinning him down against Sehun’s swelling erection. “I want you _now_.” He thrusts again, fully hard this time, and Kyungsoo chokes out a whine as his cock pulses in his boxers, smearing the cotton with a spurt of precome.

*

Sehun feels the damp warmth spread across the front of Kyungsoo’s crotch, staining his fingers, and his breath hitches in his throat. He takes it as a signal to start undressing him, tugging Kyungsoo’s pants and boxers down impatiently, shoving a knee roughly between his thighs, forcing his legs open. He’ll get all the time he wants tonight, when he has Kyungsoo spread out on their bed; plenty of time to coax and taunt and tease until he has Kyungsoo unravelling by the seams, breathless and trembling and begging for it. But not now. Now all he needs is to fuck him, fast and furious, to quell the lust that has been simmering for the past three days. It’s as if there’s a terrible war waging in his head, cautious affection and animalistic lust, the urge to both protect Kyungsoo and absolutely wreck him wrestling each other, leaving him no peace of mind.

He reaches into the pockets of his discarded jeans for the prepared packet of lube and rips the plastic open with his teeth, forcing his hands to steady as he squeezes its contents into the palm of his hand. He kneels between Kyungsoo’s legs, one hand reaching to slick the gap between his thighs, the other tracing his trembling skin from hip to knee, savoring the delicious tremors that wreck his frame. He takes it all in, Kyungsoo’s firm, sturdy thighs; the perfect shape of his cock, fully erect and curved into the soft plane of his abdomen, the tip drooling precome in a way that makes Sehun’s mouth water. _Patience_ , he tells himself as he presses a soothing kiss to Kyungsoo’s tailbone, warm lips gentle on soft skin, even as his fingers all but dig into flesh as he fights to restrain himself from simply fucking Kyungsoo open with his fingers. He wants to be inside him so badly, to stretch him open and fill him up and just lose himself in that sticky hot depth, to feel Kyungsoo pulsing and clenching around him until he’s spilling into Kyungsoo’s tight heat.

But he can’t, not now, not like this. Kyungsoo isn’t ready and Sehun is too impatient to prep him properly and far too wary to hurt him. So right now, this will have to do.

He tries to spread the lube as evenly as he can, agitated fingers trembling with control as each stroke elicits an endearingly filthy moan from his lover that makes his cock twitch and threatens his already fragile self-control. By the time he’s done Kyungsoo is practically straining to keep his legs from buckling underneath him. Sehun takes a moment to savor the pretty picture: Kyungsoo’s blunt fingernails scrabbling for purchase on the polished surface of the desktop; his pretty pink lips, swollen and slick from biting back his moans; his weak knees, trembling as he struggles to stay upright. He looks so _vulnerable_ like this, and all of a sudden it hits him again, nearly knocks the breath out of his lungs, that he is the _only_ one who gets to see Kyungsoo like this, weak and helpless and begging to be overpowered. Filthy and debauched and so _devastatingly_ beautiful.

He strokes himself hastily with his still slick hand, once, twice, three times, before he deems it sufficient enough to fit into the slick, wet heat between Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Lock your knees together,” he rumbles into his ear, and Kyungsoo obeys out of pure instinct. Sehun’s hands find Kyungsoo’s hips again, fingers molding into the soft curve of his waist as he pushes in slowly, the dripping wet tip of his cock dragging against Kyungsoo’s perineum, tracing the underside of his balls, slotting into the tight gap and lining up with Kyungsoo’s own leaking cock.

The long-craved contact has them both moaning simultaneously, the harmony of their voices echoing through their bones. Firm knees close in on Kyungsoo’s thighs, squeezing them tighter together until the combined pressure has Sehun’s cock throbbing eagerly in the hot, slippery crevice. He bites down into the joint between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder and Kyungsoo gasps, half pain half pleasure, as Sehun starts to fuck him in earnest.

They’ve fucked before, too many times to count; but Sehun can never seem to get enough of it, the way Kyungsoo falls to absolute _pieces_ in his hands; the way his tight demeanor unravels at the slightest touch, his impassive walls crumbling and collapsing as Sehun slowly takes him apart. It leaves him light-headed, the realization that he is in possession of so much power; that in moments like this he has Kyungsoo at his absolute mercy.

Then Kyungsoo starts making the most beautiful sounds, short, stuttered sobs that tremble with each swivel and thrust of Sehun’s hips; and something primal ignites within him, carnal and raw, far more brutal than lust: the desire to possess him, claim him, mark him as his own. He’s so high on hormones and so drunk on love his body starts to operate under pure animal instinct, barely even aware of himself as he leaves bruises on Kyungsoo’s delicate skin, strong fingers kneading harshly into tender flesh, open mouth sucking angry red marks into the column of Kyungsoo’s pale neck. He maps out the constellation of moles that scatter the back of his ears and neck, marking every single one with kisses and teeth, while his mind focuses entirely on the momentum of his hips as he rams into the desperate, clenching heat between Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

And Kyungsoo feels everything, hears everything. The tip of Sehun’s thick, hard cock digging between his asscheeks, pressing torturously close to his fluttering hole; before easing downwards to grind into the base of his groin. Blunt head scraping the underside of his own shaft, leaking heavily, slicking them both in lube and precome. Sehun’s firm thighs anchoring him in place, flexing on every downswing, the sheer force of it rippling through muscle and bone. The sharp slap of skin against skin paired with the filthy squelch of lube and come as Sehun pounds into him again and again, forcing his legs open whilst simultaneously squeezing them shut. All his other senses have been heightened by his loss of sight, and all at once it’s too much; everything is too hot, too tight, every muscle burning with the strain, every nerve end on fire—too much, yet nowhere near enough.

He can feel it distinctly, the precise shape of Sehun’s cock molding into his tender thighs, every vein and ridge and the sheer _girth_ of his thick shaft; and he _wants_ it, wants Sehun inside him, carving him open with his cock. He whimpers at the mere thought, Sehun breaching him so tightly he can barely breathe, pumping him so full he’s overflowing; and his hips rock backwards entirely of their own volition, seeking friction, intrusion, _anything_ to dispel the feeling of emptiness that has his hole clenching desperately around thin air.

Sehun lets out a deep groan, timbered bass reverberating low through his chest as his hips snap upward to meet his, the both of them rocking in tandem as Sehun bucks frantically into Kyungsoo’s perfect, plush ass. They moan in unison, and Kyungsoo can hear it in his voice: the same note of longing, and he knows that Sehun wants it too. Wants to be inside him, wants to fuck him hard and raw with absolutely _nothing_ between them until they both pass out.

Sehun cages him in, almost engulfing Kyungsoo’s tiny frame with his much larger one as he locks their fingers together, pinning Kyungsoo’s pale wrists onto the dark mahogany. His hot panting mouth latches onto the dip in Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulder, teeth biting into crisp cotton as he groans out his frustration into Kyungsoo’s buzzing skin.

“I know hyung, I know,” he bemoans, the low whine in his voice making him sound about as wrecked as Kyungsoo feels, and somehow that has Kyungsoo wanting him even more. “Would’ve been better inside you...But it’s been three days and you’re too—too fucking tight—so tight I could probably make you come...just by stretching you open with my fingers...make you come before you’re even loose enough to take my cock—” his sentences are broken and halted, punctuated by those delicious, hard thrusts that have Kyungsoo nearly toppling over the edge. He’s not going to last long like this, with Sehun fucking into his thighs, Sehun’s mouth running dirty against his skin. Already he can feel it, the aching lust roaring inside him, threatening to rise up and drag him under. And Sehun can tell, judging by the way he picks up the pace and fucks into him harder, faster, his tongue dripping honey and pure sin as he coaxes him into his orgasm.

“Let it go hyung, go on, come for me,” he rasps, breathy and broken, the honorific rolling off his tongue like a prayer, ever reverent even as he defiles Kyungsoo’s body. In the end it’s that single, intimate syllable that sets him off, arousal twisting sharply in his gut as his entire body stutters to a halt in Sehun’s arms, a strangled cry catching in his throat as he spurts all over the rich carpet. Sehun comes a moment later, just long enough for him to press the swollen head of his wet cock right above Kyungsoo’s hole—almost close enough to slip in—and jerk himself off sloppily, thick come gushing into the crevice between Kyungsoo’s asscheeks. The world dissolves into a haze of white noise as they both pulse through their orgasms, panting and gasping, Kyungsoo’s knees jerking feebly as his empty hole is doused in slick, hot come.

*

It’s Sehun that recovers first, his firm, steady hands easing Kyungsoo into a standing position as he gently unties the blindfold. The sudden burst of light paired with the sense of vertigo has Kyungsoo’s head spinning even faster, his entire body limp and helpless as he slumps into Sehun’s arms. As always, Sehun is there to catch him, turning him around and wrapping him into a tight embrace, his broad chest a familiar anchor. Kyungsoo clings on to his shoulders as Sehun sets him down in his desk chair, wincing a little at the leather that sticks uncomfortably to the back of his thighs. Sehun kneels down in front of him, and for one delirious moment Kyungsoo fantasizes being sucked off in this very chair, at this very desk, with billion-dollar contracts strewn across the tabletop and the phone ringing off the hook. His gaze lingers languidly on the thin curve of Sehun’s lips as he stores that fantasy away for future occasions. Another time, perhaps. He’s too dirty and disorientated to think about it now.

Besides, Sehun is doing a very good job of distracting him right now by taking off his shirt. He looks very nearly divine like this, warm yellow light spilling over his naked form, tracing the contours of his impeccable physique, his elegant, chiseled features thrown into sharp relief; and somewhere through the haze of post-coital bliss, Kyungsoo thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful. Sehun balls up the clean shirt and starts to wipe him down with it, cleaning off as much of the lube-come as he can while he starts talking to Kyungsoo in that matter-of-fact tone reserved exclusively for bossing Kyungsoo around.

“I already ran you a bath with lavender salts. _You_ are going to go up there and lie in that tub for an hour, and then you’re going to come downstairs and we’re going to eat pizza from that vegan place you mentioned last week. We’re going to cuddle on the couch with the puppies and binge watch Little Forest, and then after _that_ , I’m going to carry you to bed and fuck you into the mattress until I’ve made one hundred percent sure you won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning.”

Something about the dead-serious expression on Sehun’s face has Kyungsoo almost laughing out loud, heart overflowing with fondness as he tries—and fails—to tamp down on the urge to tease him.

“You know we’re going to have to shampoo the carpet, right?”

“Done and done. I told them to come in at ten so you won’t have any access to the study until twelve. That is, provided you can even walk at all.”

Sehun grins up at him devilishly, looking genuinely pleased at his own genius, and Kyungsoo can’t help it anymore. He leans back into the chair and heaves out a breathy laugh, light and happy and tingling with bliss.

“You really did plan this out, didn’t you?”

“Anything for you, hyung.” Sehun pauses to press a kiss into the inside of his knee, and there it is again, that adorable crescent-eyed smile that makes Kyungsoo want to surge down and kiss it straight off his face.

So of course, that’s exactly what he does.

The whole world stops for three seconds (or an eternity, he can’t really tell), and when they finally break apart, Sehun has that look in his eyes again, staring at Kyungsoo like he’s the only thing he’s ever seen. He can barely breathe, and for a moment all he can think about is _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun,_ the taste of his lips, the touch of his skin; and it’s moments like this that make it so easy to forget the world even exists outside the two of them. They gaze at each other, foreheads pressed together, as Kyungsoo raises a finger to trace the outline of Sehun’s bottom lip dazedly, half in a trance, almost as if he’s trying to make sure this isn’t a dream; because he still can’t believe it, that Sehun is _his_ , that after six years Sehun is still here and it’s still all so real.

Sehun catches his drifting hand and presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s fingertips, tentatively, almost timid, like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to, and Kyungsoo’s heart twists painfully in his chest. He’s changed so much over the past six years, but sometimes Kyungsoo thinks he hasn’t changed at all. He notes the question that tugs at the corner of his mouth, the hesitance that wavers in his eyes, and right away he knows what Sehun is going to say even before he says it.

“I love you hyung. You know that right?”

_Yes_. He wants to answer like the coward he is. _Yes_ , and _thank you_ , for being with me, for taking care of me, for staying with me even though I’m not always worth it. For loving me even though I can be cold and reserved and stupid and stubborn. For loving me even when I can’t love myself. But then he thinks of how Sehun almost never says _I love you_ , how he painstakingly substitutes it with hugs, and kisses, and doing little things like watching boring foreign films with him and memorizing all of his favorite restaurants and always being there, ready to catch him, and he knows that a _yes, thank you_ is nowhere near enough.

Because Sehun is in love with him. _Utterly_ _whipped_ was how Minseok had coined it, as he smirked over the rim of his tea cup, glancing slyly at Kyungsoo. _Honestly, Kyungsoo, that boy is so far gone for you it’s almost heart-breaking. And if you would just take your head out of your ass for a second, you’d realize that you’re just as whipped for him._

Whipped. Because Minseok was right, of course he was right; Sehun is utterly whipped for him and he’s just as helplessly, irrevocably in love. And if he were to be honest with himself, has been for a very long time now. Only he never had the courage to admit it, never had the courage to say the words that are now tumbling out of his mouth before he can even try and stop them.

“I love you too.”

I love it when you try to cheer me up even when I’m not in the mood. I love the way you try so hard to hold me together when I start falling apart. I love it when you frown, when you pout, when you smile and your eyes turn into crescents and I think to myself I would give anything to make you smile like that every single day. I love it when we sit on the couch and eat pizza and cuddle puppies and watch movies together. And I love how I never get tired of you, how we can spend hours and hours just talking about everything or nothing at all and still it isn’t enough.

I love you.

I love you I love you I love you. And I’m starting to think that I can’t live without you now.

**Author's Note:**

> -Little Forest is a Japanese film consisting of two parts: Little Forest: Winter/Spring and Little Forest: Summer/Autumn. Kyungsoo recommended it to a fan at the Universe fansign last December (also it isn't boring at all!! I just wrote that because, well, fanfiction).  
> -The puppy-cuddling spawned from Vivi and Mogmul's play-date. Sesoo cuddling on the couch with armfuls of poodles is my ultimate head-canon ;_; (it's so soft every time I picture it I practically drown in fluff).  
> -The vegan pizza on the other hand, is completely made up (though I wouldn't put it past Kyungsoo to try something of the sort kkkkk).


End file.
